Oasis
|guild2 = |affiliations = |affiliations1 = Valhalla |affiliations2 = Lubana |titles = |titles1 = |titles2 = |skills = ChargeChapter 849 |skills1 = |skills2 = |skills3 = |skills4a = |skills4aT = |skills5 = |equipment = |equipment1 = |equipment2 = |pets = |mention = |unnamed = Chapter 673 |named = |novel = Chapter 698 }} Initiated a rebellion against the Saharan Empire in Lubana. Information Oasis is an early user who has been playing since Satisfy opened, a balance type warrior who invests equally in Stamina, Strength and Agility. He has always maintained a Ranking in the top 10 million, but it is in the middle of mediocrity that no one can boast about, the relentless reality of an ordinary person. His motivations are still his hopes and dreams of being a special person like his ideal protagonists Ares, Grid and Kraugel, thinking not to have the same amount of charm, luck, power or talent. As a thorough reader of Damian's articles, he has deeply sympathy and respect for the past life of Damian, whose life he compares to his own. Because of his cautious way of avoiding every unwinnable fight by his timid personality and being undefeated, an opportunity arose to be a main character. He was chosen as a candidate for the descendant of the Undefeated King by an Old Sheath in Lubana. Liking the idea of being chosen by a Legend, Oasis is only gradually realizing that it was his own efforts and not luck. First of all he needed a failure and a defeat to abandon his hesitation and improve his trust in himself, overcoming his lack of ability and will not to lose anymore, and growing steadily. He may be disqualified as a descendant, but he still remains a candidate and finally has access to a more appropriate quest.Chapters 698-699 and 1007 Story Chapter ~673-699 After becoming the Undefeated King's Descendant Candidate and proceeding the long hidden quest Undefeated King's Descendant from the Old Sheath for a year, Oasis had the choice in the Undefeated King's Class Change Quest to become the Undefeated King's Descendant. He waged war against the Saharan Empire and led a rebellion in Lubana. Nevertheless, he lost his debut and failed the class change quest, chanceless against the Red Knights when he is only a second advancement class user and the only allowed player on the event map, experiencing despair and frustration. Only the intervention of Ares at the end made it possible for him to escape from being defeated and fleeing to Valhalla.Chapter 698-699 | Undefeated King's Descendant mentioned in chapter 849. Chapter 712-713 Oasis, who saw the extraordinary Grid performing the Undefeated King's Swordsmanship, wants to give up and pass the Undefeated King's Old Sheath to Grid. But it was rejected by Grid, who grasped the reason for it. And the ego has finally responded again to clarify that the qualification is not his decision by surrendering ownership at will. Chapter 847-849 During an invasion of Valhalla into the Ultina Kingdom, Oasis led an unit to the Ren Village to loot. Because of Ares' Courage effect Oasis did not avoid the struggle against two unknown soldiers, Asmophel and Haster disguised. This brought him his first defeat and he lost the qualification of the descendant. However, the Undefeated King's ego in the Old Sheath likes Oasis resolve not to lose anymore. The hidden class quest Undefeated King's Descendant changed to the more realistic 100,000 Army Swordsmanship Skill Acquisition quest. Chapter 1007-1019 Oasis in leading role with Valhalla enter the war of the Rebecca Church led by Damian against the Yatan Church, the entrance for performing the 10,000 Army Swordsmanship. Since the ritual could not be stopped, Ares sent Oasis away before the Berith Raid began in knowing to fail. Category:Characters Category:Users